Worry for the mate
by AlkalisWolf
Summary: Stiles is injured and Everyone is there for him. Derek/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

Stiles:

My side exploded with pain and I scream. I hear fighting all around me, howls and growls, and screams from injured men.

I look down and see blood flooding into my shirt at an alarming rate. I look around to try and see what hit me and I see a man a few meters away with his gun still pointed at me and I knew what had happened.

He starts walking towards me but stops when he realises that I'm not healing, that I'm not a wolf. I start to slip into unconsciousness and I want to sleep, but something tells me that I should try to hold on a little longer. I think of those who would suffer, those who would be in grief if I went to sleep and went to my mum. I start slipping to the ground, the dirt and leaves from the floor of the woods is coming towards me very quickly, but I don't hit the ground.

I feel arms around me but I can't tell whose. I try to see their face but I black out before I get the chance.

Derek:

I hear a gunshot in the distance and then a scream a second later. I turn to the direction of the scream and see Stiles clutching his side. The smell of his blood hits me a moment later. I finish off the hunter I was fighting and race over to Stiles.

He drops to the ground and I catch him just before he collides with the forest floor. His eyes flutter closed but his heartbeat tells me that he's still alive, but barely.

The pack huddles around us and we all decide that Stiles needs to be taken to a hospital.

I run, faster than I've ever run. I listen to Stiles breathing and heart rate as I run, just to reassure me that he was alive.

Scott:

We all burst through the hospital doors with Derek carrying Stiles in his arms, bridal style. I reach my mum and quickly sum up what happened. "Hunter, Stiles, shot." Was all I managed to say to her. Doctors and nurses quickly surround us and get Stiles positioned on a gurney.

They don't know how bad it is yet because they aren't sure how far the bullet went through his body.

While the doctors do doctor-y things to Stiles, I decide to call the Sherriff and let him know all that happened to Stiles.

His father races into the hospital about 20 minutes later with a huge look of worry on his face. I calm him down well enough that he isn't practically leaping out of his skin to reach his son. I explain what happened in better detail to both the Sherriff and my mother because both explanations were very cryptic.

I told them of how we tracked a scent in the woods, we all insisted that Stiles didn't go but refused to take no for an answer, how Derek practically ordered Stiles to stay in the car, how Stiles is near the edge of the fighting with his bat, how we all heard his scream and Derek ran to him before he was on the ground, how we finished off the hunters who were unknown, and that we all ran much faster to get him here.

They both listened intently to my retelling of what happened in the woods.

Derek:

We were all told to wait outside as the doctors gave him an IV drip and a Blood drip in both arms. He seemed to have lost a lot of blood.

It was a while before a doctor came out, but when she did we all stood to our feet and practically demanded to know about how Stiles was doing.

They found that the bullet hadn't gone too far into his side and hadn't ruptured any vital organs. They did explain however that the bullet tore through some arteries and could have died if we didn't get him here as quick as we did. She also told us that he is very weak and will be out of it for a few days.

We all sighed with relief at knowing that Stiles was going to be alright.

A few of us were allowed in to see him the next day. The Sherriff, Scott, and I walked into his room. We saw Stiles' pale unconscious face resting peacefully to the side, the heart rate monitor beeping steadily, the IV drip still has a little bit left and is still in his arm.

The Sherriff sits on the chair next to the bed and watches his son's face for a while and holds his hand. Me and Scott sit towards the end of the room and stay to comfort the Sherriff.

We are all exhausted from not sleeping last night, and I eventually feel myself slipping into sleep.

Stiles:

Pain. That's the first thing I remember.

I am in unfamiliar surroundings; my eyes are still closed as it hurts to open them. Slowly my memory comes flooding back to me. I remember getting shot, and then nothing.

I hear people around me, but only a few, I don't know who they are but I hear heavy breathing to indicate someone sleeping, and then I hear the beeping. _Why would there be a beeping noise in the middle of the woods?_ I think to myself. Slowly I start to open my eyes.

I see a room which is mostly white, I discover where the beeping is coming from. It's coming from a heart rate machine which is connected to me. My mind slowly pieces together that I am in a hospital. It makes sense really for me to be in a hospital considering I was shot.

I look around again and see my dad curled up in a chair, asleep. I also see Derek and Isaac, but they are in a conversation and don't notice me wake up. It must be an intense conversation because Derek's muscles are tense. I keep looking at them. Derek looks toward me and sees me awake.

He quickly jumps to his feet and calls my name, startling my dad awake.

"Oh, my god, Stiles. I'm so glad your awake!"

"You had us all really scared."

"Don't ever do that again!" All their voices are muddled together but I managed to understand what they were saying. After a little while, the chatter stops and they are all watching me. "Hey." I say, my voice a little croaky from not using it. "How long have I been out?" I ask.

No one answers for a moment. "How long?" I ask with more ferocity.

"Three days." Derek says to me.

"Three days!" I exclaim. "I've been unconscious for three days?!" They nod and I sink back onto the mattress, not even aware that I was on my elbows.

"Son, are you alright?" My father asks me. I breathe in deeply and nod.

"How did I get here though? All I remember is being shot." Derek explains to me what happened, the tension in his body visibly relaxing as he tells me that I'm going to be ok but I'm just gonna be here for a few days.

"How is everyone?" I ask.

"We had to take shifts watching you cause the Sherriff didn't want you to be alone." I glared at my dad at this statement. He raises his hands up in defeat.

"I was just worried about you son." I didn't even notice that Isaac was gone until he comes back in with the rest of the pack. Lots of people call my name and crowd around me. I see Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, and surprisingly; Jackson.

All of them ask if I'm ok. I tell them I'm just a bit tired and they slowly leave the room and say that they will see me tomorrow. The only one's left are Derek and my dad. "I'll give you guys a minute to talk." My dad says and leaves the room. I swear that I can see a smirk on his face as he leaves.

We are silent for a while, Derek sitting in the chair next to my bed and looking at the floor and me looking at him wondering what he is going to say. I decide to speak first but Derek beats me to it. "How are you?" What a weird question to be asked by him. "I'm ok I guess (obvious lie)." I reply. He has an odd look on his face. "Ok not really."

"Are you in pain?" He asks.

"Just a little." He stands up and walks to me, grabs my hand and takes some of the pain away. I instantly feel better. "Thanks."

"Now that you are better. What on earth were you thinking!" He whacks me on the back of the head slightly. "You could have died, Stiles! You practically did die! Your heart beat was really slow."

"Wow didn't know you cared." I reply sarcastically, earning a patented-Derek-glare. That doesn't scare me anymore. "Alright, fine! I'll tell you!" He raises an eyebrow at me and I breath in deeply for a moment. "I raced out there to help you." He raises the other eyebrow. "You were busy and there was another hunter coming towards you that you didn't notice, so I raced out there but he shot me on the way because he thought I was a werewolf and I think I remember him running off because he saw that I wasn't healing and realised that I wasn't." I say that all without a breath.

"You ran out there for me?" He asks sceptically. I nod. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want you getting even more hurt that you already were." He drops his arms to his side. "Any of you" I add quickly.

"Are you sure it was all of us, or just me that you didn't want getting hurt?"

"Any of you guys." I reply to quickly and realise my mistake.

"I'm pretty sure I just heard your heart rate go up a little to indicate a lie." I breathe heavily as he stands closer to me. "Do you know what you are smelling like right now?" I shake my head. "You smell like you love someone." He says stepping even closer. "I am also sure that the person you love is in this room and maybe they like you back."

"Wait, what?" I reply in disbelief. _Holy shit, Derek likes me back! WTF?_

"What would you do if the person you liked, kissed you?" My heart beat on the machine quickens. I get up and sit at the top of the bed as Derek leans down to be level with my face. "What would you do, Stiles?"

"Probably kiss them back." I lean towards him and our lips lock in a slow kiss.

Scott:

I listen in to them in Stiles' hospital room but quickly tune out my werewolf hearing when Stiles said that he would kiss him back.

I lean towards the rest of the pack and say to them; "Guys, I think there kissing!" I get a lot of questioning looks as we all thought that they hated each other. All the werewolves listen in to the room. We all look back to each other and tell the non-werewolves of the pack that they did indeed kiss. We all look like we are in shock but even if we aren't all our scents indicate a heavy amount of shock.

"Why would they kiss, I thought they hated each other?" Erica asks to the group.

"Apparently not." Isaac say.

"I knew it!" Exclaims Lydia quietly. _How did Lydia know before us?_ We all look at her. "What? You guys know that I have a very perceptive eye for this kind of thing." _She's got a point. She does._

"Wait, you knew and you didn't say anything?" Allison asks her.

"I wanted them to tell us first, besides they had to actually engage in their relationship first before they told us." She says back to her. _Fair enough._

Derek:

 _Oh. My. God! I'm kissing Stiles! I never thought this would happen! I can't believe that I am kissing Stiles!_

We stay connected for a little while but we eventually stop and lean away from each other. "That was… Wow" Stiles says to me.

"Shall we do that again?" I ask. He nods and leans back into me. We have a more passionate kiss. I sit on the bed to be in a more comfortable position. He wraps his hand around my neck and brings me closer to him. He opens his mouth to grant me entrance into his mouth, I happily oblige.

We make-out for a while until I notice that Stiles is still tired and lean away from him, urging him to sleep. "Stiles, you are exhausted, go to sleep." I say to him.

"M'fine." He replies sleepily, "Alright, maybe a little sleep." He curls down onto my chest and falls to sleep within minutes. The rhythmic beat of his heart and his breath slowly sends me off to sleep.

Sherriff:

It has been a while since I left Derek in there with Stiles. I figured out a while ago that they liked each other even if I had not known Derek very well. I decide to go in there and check on them.

I walk to the door hesitantly pondering if I should go in. I stand there for a little while with my hand on the door knob, I open it slowly glancing into the room and see Stiles and Derek curled up in Stiles hospital bed asleep.

I leave and let the others know not to go in there for a while and just let them sleep.

Stiles:

I wake up in Derek's arms, which is weird cause I thought he would have left by now until I look at him and realise that he's still sleeping. _Weird._ I hit his arm softly to get him to wake up. He snorts as he wakes and I stifle a laugh. "What's happening?" He asks sleepily.

"Nothing. But it's like," I glance to the clock on the wall, "11am."

"Ugh. Alright I'm up." He leans up onto his elbows and I sit with my back on the headboard.

Scott and Isaac come in a few minutes later. "Well, finally!" Scott exclaims.

"We thought you guys were gonna sleep forever." Isaac tells us. "Like seriously you guys, you were asleep since at least 9 last night."

"Wow," Derek says, "Guess we were tired." They seat themselves in the chairs near my bed with me and Derek still on it. We talk about what happened after the hunters were gone and who was taking shifts watching over me, they told me that I had surgery to get that bullet out, they told me that the doctors told them that was an odd colour and it looked slightly purple.

I clicked my fingers together, "Guys, it was probably laced with wolfsbane, which was another reason why that hunter ran off." I waited a moment for them to get it, I sighed when they didn't. "Nothing happened to me because I'm not a werewolf so the wolfsbane wouldn't have affected me in anyway." They realise what I'm trying to say and I throw my head back because they finally understand. "Thank you!" I raise my arms to get the point across.

"But, I don't get it, none of the other bullets were laced with wolfsbane." Scott said into the room, waiting for anyone to answer.

"Well, maybe that guy was the leader?" Isaac questioned.

"Maybe." Derek mumbled knowing full-well that we would hear him. We all sat there in each-others presence until a nurse came in and added another IV drip because the one I had was going to run out soon. They kept talking to me about what they did afterwards, they told me that my dad has been by my bed most of the time I was sleeping, and how Derek was also in here a lot of the time. He looked down to the floor and I could have sworn that I saw his cheeks turn a slight pink. _Wait, is Derek blushing! OMG! He is blushing! I thought he was a big bad broody Alpha! OMG so cute!_

Sherriff:

The others had finally convinced me to go home and take a shower, continue with life, and that they would call or text me if there were any changes or if Stiles was let out.

I walked into the station and into my office. A little bit later Parrish come in to my office. "What are you doing here, Sherriff? I thought you weren't going to come in for another few days." He looks at me with concern.

"Well Stiles' friends told me that they would call or text me if anything happened to him and they convinced me to come also take a shower because I am pretty sure I didn't smell great, considering that I was in the hospital for like 4 days straight."

He shrugs, "Fair enough, good to have you back Sherriff." I continue working for a few hours until I get a text.

 **Scott: It's Stiles**

 **Sherriff: What's happened?**

 **Scott: We don't really know he just started seizing and convulsing in his bed**

 **Sherriff: What!?**

 **Scott: The doctors are in there now, don't worry Sherriff he is going to be fine. They figured out what was wrong and fixed him up**

 **Sherriff: Well, what happened?**

 **Scott: I don't know for sure but the IV drip they had him connected to had some weird clear liquid in it, it looked exactly like what they usually have in one and none of us could tell the difference**

 **Sherriff: alright well let me know if anything changes.**

 **Scott: I will**

I worry about him for the rest of the day until my shift is over and I race over to the hospital to check on him.

Scott:

The Sherriff ran over to us, he seemed to be out of breath, he was panting heavily. "Is he …going to be …alright?" He asked between breaths.

"Don't worry he's fine, just sleeping. Derek is in there with him." Isaac says to him.

"I'm going in there."

"I'll go with you!" I say to him. We walk into the room and see Derek with a worried expression on his face, he hadn't noticed us yet, he might have noticed us, you know, werewolf abilities. He was looking at Stiles, trying to see any hint of consciousnous.

The Sherriff walked to the side of his bed, sat down in the chair that Derek wasn't occupying, and held Stiles' had. "What happened?" He asks sternly.

"I think the IV had some kind of venom in it, I don't know what it was," His heart rate spiked, "but they got it out of his system."

"Why would someone inject Stiles with something?" The Sherriff asks him.

"I honestly don't know." Another lie.

The Sherriff sighs, "Well, he seems fine now, let's just hope he stays that way."

Derek:

I walk out of the room and let the Sherriff have some time with his dad, I walk over to the others. "So, we all know what was in that." I address them sternly

"Why didn't you tell his dad?" Scott asks.

"I wanted to his dad to think that this was a natural cause, not a supernatural one."

"That seems fair." Erica says.

"Anyway, we all know that there was Kanima venom in that IV." I say.

"Why would someone put Kanima venom in Stiles IV?" Isaac asks worriedly.

"I think Derek knows the answer to that, Don't you, Derek?" Scott says.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. "Anyways, it was probably the Hunters who attacked us all."

"Why would the Hunters, who by the way we still don't who they are, put Kanima venom into Stiles?" Allison asks.

"They probably wanted to make sure that Stiles didn't say anything." Lydia says.

"Dude, that's messed up." Boyd states.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Jackson says sarcastically. "He'll probably wake up in a little while and have question, like always."

"And we will answer them as best we can." I reply trying to hide the anxiety in my voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles:

I was finally let out of the hospital, a week after the Kanima venom incident. We got to my dad's cruiser, we walked into the house and I crashed on the couch. Dad made me some lunch and we ate happily. "So, Stiles, anything happening between you and Derek?" I tensed. _Ah crap. How did he know?_ "Stiles, I know you two were asleep together." _Oh._ "Anything else happen?"

"What? Dad! No!" He raises his hands in a defensive manner. "There is nothing else happening between me and Derek, this is a very recent thing!"

"Alright, alright." He retorts. "Just hope you'll be safe."

"Ew gross dad."

Derek:

I laugh quietly to myself when I hear Stiles and his dad talking about us. I run toward the old Hale house but I hear some crunching of leaves near me. I stop in my tracks and sniff. I get the scent of a human but it isn't anyone I know, I still have an uneasy feeling as if I know this scent from somewhere.

I try to find this person. I smell around again trying to pick up the scent. It takes me a minute but I find it again. I follow their scent to a clearing but I don't see or hear them.

Something clicks behind me and I can't figure out what it is until I hear the bang. The bullets lodge themselves into me and all I can think is hunters before I pass out.

I shot up and gasped in pain. _That doesn't seem right, I should have healed by now._ I glance at my surroundings. _Where am I?_

As soon as I tried to move my legs, I was shot with the most pain I had ever been in. I looked down and saw that both my legs and been bolted to the floor. The bolts went entirely through both my legs. _So, moving is a no. Wait, shouldn't I be healing._ I sniff but I can't smell anything. _Weird._ I try to use any of my werewolf senses, but I can't. _What?_

I spend the next few hours riddled with pain until the door opens. "What's wrong little wolf, can't use your senses?" the voice is gruff. I can't focus on anything. "Don't worry you won't die, you are healing but we made it so you won't heal around the bolts. We've also given you wolfsbane, not enough to kill you, but enough to keep you dormant."

Stiles:

"Anyone seen Derek? Haven't seen him in a couple days." I hear Scott say. I look up and see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I ask questioningly.

"What do you mean what?" Isaac grumbles. I shrug my shoulders. "Have you seen Derek?"

"Uh…" I think back to the last few days and realise that I hadn't seen him since the hospital. "No. He's probably out on some werewolf business. I wouldn't worry about it." Little do they all know that I am very worried. I look back up at and see Scott giving me a quizzical look, _I think he knows._

Everyone slowly files out and heads back to where they live, but Scott stays back, his head tilted to the side. _Probably waiting until everyone is out of ear shot._ A few minutes later he turns back to me, "Okay yes, I am worried, I don't know why I didn't say anything so don't ask."

"Want me to help find him? I can smell him, it's faint but it's definitely here. I'll look around and try to find a stronger scent." He heads off around the house and I follow. He heads up to my room and sniffs. He tilts his head and looks at me.

"What?" He doesn't reply. "Oh my god, what?"

"His scent is quite strong up here." He points out.

"No, he has not been in my room as far as I know." He moves around my room and finally moves to my window, hesitates for a moment before jumping. "Scott!"

Scott:

"Scott!" Is the last thing I hear before I'm tearing off into the woods. I run. I keep running for what feels like hours. My legs are sore, my lungs and sides hurt, I am gasping for breath. All I knew for the entire time I was running, was Derek's scent. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reach it out and see Stile's name and contact picture. I answer the phone and get an exasperated Stiles.

"Well finally, do you know how many times I have called you in the past hour?" _Wait hour?_ "Scott? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Yeah." I finally reply.

"Where in god's name are you?" He says in a highly irritated tone.

"I'm not sure. Wait, didn't you put a tracker on my phone?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Stiles, I wasn't asleep when you put it in there."

"I hate you. Give me a minute." I wait for a little while, I can hear clicking on the other side of the phone. "Found you!"

"Well, where am I?"

"Definitely out of Beacon Hills. From the looks of things, you are in the middle of nowhere between 2 towns, like 3 towns over."

"I ran all that way?"

"Dude, really? Werewolf running mean anything to you?" _Oh yeah._ "Can you werewolf sense Derek?" I glow my eyes and smell the air trying to get anything of Derek.

"Found a wisp of him. I think there is a warehouse near here. I think I can smell his blood."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go bust in there and go all Grr on them."

"Alright I'm going." I end the call and chuckle to myself before running again.

Derek:

I can slowly feel my senses come back, I am healing quicker. I can hear faint voices beyond the steel door, I try to hear them but the door must be laced with more wolfsbane to block werewolves out. I look around the room and see a tiny window that I didn't notice earlier. I focus on the window and I hear a voice. The person must be far away because I can barely hear what they are saying with my enhanced hearing. _Wait do I hear 2 voices? I can't sense another person._ I focus on them again but their voice has moved, instead I hear leaves rustling, _they must be running_. They keep getting closer until it seems they are right outside my window. I stop listening with my enhanced hearing and try to hear them with my human hearing. A few minutes later, I hear something, but it isn't the person running. The voice from earlier is back in front of the door. I lay down and make it look like I'm sleeping. I hear multiple bolts and locks open and finally the door opens.


End file.
